The present invention relates generally to underwater navigational aids and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for computing direction and distance to an obstructed target.
Recreational diving is a popular sport and is growing rapidly. A problem often encountered by recreational divers is navigating underwater. Divers often need to find their way to a particular location, such as an anchored dive boat or an underwater attraction, e.g., coral reef or sunken vessel. Additionally, it is sometimes necessary for an underwater diver to locate a dive companion. Visual navigation may not always be practical. For example, the diver may be located in an area with poor underwater visibility, or may be at too great a distance from the person or object of interest. Further, there may be an obstruction between the diver and the desired target. In these situations, the diver may be required to surface in order to obtain a bearing. Surfacing may be inconvenient due to the need to decompress.